The invention is related to field of network applications, and in particular to a browser-based scanning utility.
Traditional document management, requiring extensive use of locally attached scanning devices, file servers, databases, and the like, has long been rooted in the technology of yesterday: namely, Windows-based client/server technology. A new era of computing is currently being ushered in; one that revolves around portability, cross platform support, and a new and growing installed base of mobile devices driven by Google, the resurgent Apple Inc. and others. Leveraging this new and increasingly adopted technology environment requires redesigning and, in many cases, reinventing wheels that no longer fit. Unfortunately, the enterprise document management space is largely tied to legacy client/server architecture. While most vendors offer a lightweight web client with limited functionality—to present a veneer of modernity—the bulk of the underlying technology is built on traditional Windows-based client server architecture. As Java technology continues to evolve and consume a greater percentage of development projects worldwide, more and more leading software companies are leveraging its portability and multi-platform capabilities to prepare for the next-generation Internet. The next generation Internet is one based on portability, open standards, and mobile device support. The ability to provide full document management functionality in the absence of traditional client/server technology while supporting any web browser on any platform along with a wide range of mobile devices presents a number of unique challenges.